An information-processing device such as a mobile phone, executing plural pieces of application software (hereinafter, simply referred to as “applications”), is known (for example, refer to patent document 1). A great variety of applications are executed by a mobile phone, including both applications prepared by a maker of the mobile phone or a carrier (a telecommunications carrier), and applications delivered from an unofficial site such as an unauthorized site. Further, some mobile phones have different details depending on the model of phone, although the mobile phones share a common platform.